finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cybus-Lords
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Cybus-Lords were the commander of the Cybusmen under the Cybus Controller. A Cybus-Lord would serve as the supreme leader of the Cybusmen, when the Cybus Controller was not present. When the Cybus-Lord was destroyed, the information it had was downloaded into another Cybusman who would be upgraded to Cybus-Lord. Appearence The Cybus-Lord had a suit similar to standard Cybusmen. Its helmet, however, had black handle bars, a black face plate and a transparent "window" through which its brain could be seen, similar to the Cybus Controller. Abilities The Cybus-Lord had the same abilities as the other Cybusmen, but a Cybus-Lords authority was much higher, second only to the Cybus Controller, and when attacked with gold, they were more resistant. History When the Cybusmen tried to escape their world through a black hole, the Cybus-Lord was unable to make it through. During the 2012 invasion of the Doctor's Earth, the Cybus-Lord was identified by as the highest comand. The first Cybus-Lord was destroyed by the Breachers whilst the second was slain by Courtney Quintet in her converted form. A Cybus-Lord was among the Cybusmen that ended up in 1851 after escaping the Void. After establishing a base in London, the Cybus-Lord forged an alliance with Myrtle Sheathe, using her to gather the child labor necessary to build the CybusGod, and in return promising her exception from Cybus-conversion. The Cybus-Lord eventually betrayed Sheathe, placing her in the CyberGod's control throne, and explaining that by becoming CyberGod, Sheathe would receive her liberation from the anger, hatred and rage in her mind. However, Sheathe proved too strong-willed for the conversion; her hate was too powerful to control, and she used her new powers to destroy the Cybus-Lord. A Cybus-Lord also appeared with the Cybusmen in Florida. It was at the NASA base and oversaw the Cybusmen's plans for survival. The Cybus-Lord was destroyd by the Fifth Doctor. When a Cybuship was damaged by a Time storm wilst escaping the Void, the Cybuship crashed in the Arctic Circle, 7'990 BC, the Cybermen were then frozen in the ice. In 2010, an GSO Arctic Drilling Station uncovered them and the Cybus-Lord's Cybus-Mice spread a nanovirus through the station infecting the workers and turning them into Cybuslaves. When the Sixth Doctor and Bob Price arrived in the Arctic and rescued a survivor called Wallace Chisholm, they travelled to the station in the Doctor's IDRIS and Chisholm was infected by a Cybus-Mouse and locked himself in a tower to prevent him from attacking the Doctor and Bob. While searching the station, the Doctor and Bob found the director of the project, Professor Whitney Longfellow, who was working on a cure. The Doctor managed to complete a cure after Longfellow dissapeared. They discovered the ship and Bob was captured. The Doctor then confronted Longfellow, who was revealed to be a Cybuslave. The Doctor revived the Cybusmen after Meadows threatened to convert Bob. The revived Cybus-Lord decided that Longfellow was no longer necessary and killed her. He tried to shoot the Doctor, but he managed to escape, and headed over to the Cybusconversion area where Bob was held and saved her. The Cybus-Lord and his guards prepared to kill the Doctor and Bob, but were shot and killed by Chisolm wielding a Cybusman arm. When the Cybusmen joined the Alliance formed to imprison the Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the Universe, a Cybus-Lord led the fleet which travelled to Stonehenge, 102 A.D. along with the rest of the Alliance and locked the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium. The Alliance's plan failed due to Daphne Downs and, as a result, the Cybusmen, were wiped from existence, leaving only stone "after-images" behind. When the Doctor reset the universe, The Cybus-Lord, along with all things that were destroyed throughout history, were restored to it's original form and place in space and time. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 2 *"Worlds Collide" (Mentioned only) *"Welcome to Excalibur" / "The Battle of Canary Wharf" Excalibur: Series 1 *"The Trouble with Women" (Mentioned only) *"Walk of the Cybusman" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 5 *"What I Did This Christmas Day" *"The Drones of Doom" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Winter of Terror" *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" ''(After-Image only; ''Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind)' Trivia *. Category:Cybusmen Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:The Alliance